V&V
by Your Little Writer
Summary: Edward and Isabella meet Just after Edward breaks off with Tanya his girlfriend for nearly 6 years, what happens when they meet in the forest one night with Isabella looking after the youngest vampire that the volturi know of?Is Tanya going to get revenge
1. Chapter 1

Vampire and Vampire

**An- Hi guys, I know another story :) I am amazing don't you think. The reason why I am writing this is because now is because the first story I wrote is going to end very soon **Wipes tears** This is slightly different to your normal fluff story's so... Here's a summary**

–

_Summary –_

_Edward and Tanya are still together, all the Cullen's are in Alaska but need to move soon as people in town are getting suspicious of them. Edward and Tanya have been together for more that 5 years, Tanya has said 'I love you' but Edward hasn't._

_Edward breaks it off with Tanya just before they leave for the small town of Forks in Washington, Tanya is fuming but waves him off, plotting her revenge._

_The Cullen's move to Forks and everything seems to be going fine until another family of Vampire's move in..._

–

**Edward's Point of View**

I looked at the faces of my family, they all looked enthusiastic that we had to move _once again, _I was excited to go back to a place where I had fitted in as human before.

"So is everyone okay with that?" Carlisle asked everyone

Everyone nodded fast before breaking off into our small groups. Tanya, my girlfriend had ran towards me when she heard the meeting was over, her blonde hair hung over me as she bent to kiss me. I gave her a small peck on the lips before pushing her back.

"We need to talk, Tanya" I said

"Oh... Okay" Tanya said sitting down on my knee "What's wrong?" Her left hand traced the curve of my face

"We're moving, back to Forks" I said, hoping that she would get the hint that she would not be coming with us. That I didn't want her to come.

"Oh, cool. I always liked that place" Tanya pause because I put my hand over her mouth

"Tanya, you are not listening again. The 'Cullen's' are moving, you have to stay here. I'm sorry but I knew this wasn't working out, I just don't feel the same. Carlisle said when two vampire's mate thy feel a surge of energy, they can't leave their mate; they don't even consider it. I am so sorry about this Tanya but you will find your soul mate one day." I rambled and glanced up at her face, she looked broken. Tanya slapped me hard around the face.

"Shit" I swore rubbing my face

"You arsehole, I thought you were a nice guy. Someone who I could trust, someone who I loved!" She hit my shoulder "You didn't even say it back, nothing in these past 6 years has meant anything to you has it? You just didn't want to be alone."

"Tanya. I thought I did love you but I didn't Tanya. Jesus, believe me I wanted to but we're not soul mates" I claimed "I'm going to pack now, I'm going down to Forks tonight. I'll keep in touch if you still want to be friends otherwise it's goodbye forever." I ran to my room and threw a bunch of clothes in my suitcase.

I heard Alice thoughts before she opened the door

"Edward, are you okay?" She asked pinning my hands down the side of me

"I'm fine Alice just a little angry but nothing a hunt won't fix" I smiled at her "I can't believe how horrible Tanya really is, I guess I was blinded by her love for me."

"Yeah, you were. We used to be close, then that bitch came along and we didn't talk much after that"Alice said helping me pack "Do you want anyone to go with you?" She asked

I shook my head "I need time to think Alice but thank you. What time will you be down Forks tomorrow?"

"Early, we're travelling in the night, Be good and keep safe Edward" Alice threw her little arms around my neck, I knew she was keeping something from me because I read her mind and she was translating 'home' by Michael buble into Spanish.

I decided to let it drop, she wouldn't let me do anything dangerous by myself "I will, make sure Jasper hunts before you get to Forks because it has a larger amount of humans than before" I explained "He needs to be in control"

Alice nodded and pushed me out the window and threw my case at me. "See ya Big brother"

I waved up at my little sister before running as fast as I could into the forest, it was winter in Alaska and it had just started to snow. I didn't feel cold but I knew if came past some humans they would be suspicious of me because I wasn't wearing a coat in this freezing winter weather.

I pulled out my black jacket out of my case before I started running once again.

–

It was pitch black now and I was around 40 miles from Forks. I heard a growl that sounded like an Ox, I didn't realise until then that my throat was burning. I left my case and ran after the helpless animal, it didn't stand a chance now, my teeth had now slit the left side of it's neck where one of the main arteries were. I drained the animal and sighed, I knelt by the dead Ox and picked it up and placed it under a tree where it would rest for the rest of eternity.

I smiled up at the sky before something moved in my peripheral vision and caught my attention. I sniffed the air and I smelt 'Vampire'.

"Hello" I said into the darkness

"Hi" I tinkering voice replied to me, her body came into my view and I stepped back in cation ,ready to fight "No, I am safe, you're safe. I'm like you, I don't ever drink human blood, I never have. I'm sorry I thought this place wasn't taken by anyone"

"I don't own this, It's no-mans land." I said taking a step closer

"I'm Isabella and this here is my sister Reneesme" She walked towards me with a younger looking teenager by her side "I'm 18 and she's 16."

"I'm Edward, I am 17." I shook both of their hand, ignoring the fact that Isabella had sent chills through my body when her hand touched mine "Are you two new vampires?" I asked

"well, recent we were changed in 1990 so 20 years." Reneesme laughed "Isabella changed fast, she only had a day in the changing process while I had 3. She stayed with me even though she was literally dying with thirst."

"Wow, my Father will be interested in you Isabella" I chuckled

"Father?" Isabella asked, cocking her head to the side

"Yes, well not biological. He changed me in 1918, there's 7 of us each of them have a mate. All except me" I sighed

"Oh. Okay" Reneesme said

–

I brought both of the girl vampires to Forks and let them stay in our house.

"This place is amazing" Reneesme said in awe "You live here"

"Well not officially yet, Carlisle has the documents. Can I ask about your human life?" I asked cautiously, I knew how hard it was to look back into your human memories not because they're blurry but because you remember who you've lost over the years

"Ok, What do you want to know?" Isabella replied following me through the new 'Cullen's' place, Reneesme sat down on the sofa next to me and Isabella sat on the floor in front of us "Ask away Edward"

I smiled at Isabella "Well, I just want to know what happened? You know just before you changed and after you changed and your guys thirst?"

"Well" Isabella started "It was a hot Sunday night; must have been in July and I was playing catch with Nessie. The ball got thrown in to the forest at the back of our house so I went to retrieve it but as I bent down to pick the ball up someone scooped me up and ran me into the middle of the forest, bit my wrist and left me there and went back for Nessie. It burnt like mad, it was like I was being cooked from the inside out. It was a woman who changed us but she didn't stay long after she bit us. After a day or so, I woke up feeling slightly dizzy but I could see everything in the forest so clearly now, I then noticed my little sister moaning in pain. The woman came back and stayed with me until Reneesme woke up, she explained why she changed us from human to vampire and what we should do." Isabella paused and motioned towards Reneesme

"Oh, and then I woke up feeling fresh, new and my senses had improved. Bella smiled at me and hugged me. She never had the impulse to kill a human and neither did I, we stayed in London for a while in our 2nd year and that's it really." Reneesme smiled at me

–

–

I led both Isabella and Reneesme to the spare room where two beds were, although Vampires do not sleep it's a great way to relax and think. "You guy's need anything?" I asked

"Yea, can I speak with you Edward?" Isabella said motioning for me to go outside leaving her little sister to relax.

We stood outside the front door "Edward, I know this is mad and all over the place now but do you think Nessie and I could be involved with your coven?" Isabella asked, fiddling with her fingers nervously "I mean it would be nice to have a home" Isabella touched my hand with her fingertip and gasped slightly when a cool electric current passed through both of us

"Did you..." We both said at the same time

"Yes" I laughed

"Me too" Isabella giggled and clicked her knuckled "Felt weird" she mumbled touching my hand again, I had a strange impulse to connect her lips with mine. But I had to resist.

"When Carlisle comes tomorrow he will explain what's happening between us" I explained standing as close as I could to her but without touching

"Okay, but Edward..." Isabella looked down at her feet "I want to kiss you but it's way to early. Are you my soul mate?"

"You are my soul mate I think, Carlisle will know. But for know you need to rest and spend sometime with you sister before meeting my family, if you need anything just yell for me okay Isabella?" I asked

"Call me Bella" She said before running up the stairs.

I kept on smiling at the place where I saw her last, when I saw her my heart swelled to twice it's original size. I was dead but around Isabella I felt human again, It's to early to start a relationship with her we still need to get to know each-other.

I ran upstairs to my room and laid on my bed.

I had _finally_ found my soul mate...

–

–

**A/N – Love it? Or hate it?**

**Reviews please**


	2. Chapter 2

V&V – Can you tell me what the hell is happening?

**A/N – Yay! Two reviews!**

**I do not own the twilight saga © but I do own the plot, the story line and my name!**

–

–

–

EPOV

–

I was brought up to be a gentleman, the type of bloke who takes his time with a woman. Who wants to know every small detail about her before anything sexual happened.

I sighed heavily as I laid back on my sofa in my room just thinking about these past twenty-four hours,how much has changed.

Tanya

she was in my life and now she is not and hopefully she will never be in-touch ever _ever _again, not that I didn't like her,she was a nice person when we were going out I guess. I never thought that Tanya was being disrespectful to my little sister and maybe even to my family, if I had known that earlier she wouldn't be around anymore.

Isabella

Now that's a lighter, brighter subject to think about. I felt a smile creep out on my face. The way she approached me in the forest. She was so attentive, alert, gorgeous.

I thought back to the spot were we first touched each others hands and the surge of energy passed through us, the thought made my dead heart swell.

–

I couldn't read Isabella's mind, her shield was up. It was obvious that she had one because I could hear Reneesme's thoughts but they were scattered. A shield is one of the most powerful things a vampire could have, my 'cousin' Zee has one but we don't really interact with the Egyptian coven because of the men in the coven are very... aggressive towards other males.

Reneesme on the other hand was very timid, someone who would say hi but only when prompted. Both girls looked like they had been through a lot these past 20 years and Carlisle will want to know what happened in the morning.

Alice was the first to arrive, running past my room straight into Isabella's and Reneesme's room. I heard squeals and then Isabella's sweet voice yell "Edward!"

I ran towards their room and saw Reneesme hiding behind her sister "Alice" I warned

"I just wanted to say hi!" Alice pouted and turned back to them "I'm Alice Cullen call me Ali, I'm Edward's baby sister. I know everything, Isabella's a shield and Reneesme's got a very unique way of communicating. Edward's a mind reader and I'm a physic, I see peoples future. I saw you and Edward meet" Alice introduced herself

"I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella, this is Reneesme but call her Nessie" Bella introduced herself and her sister. "I guess your part of this coven?"

"Yeah, and my mate Jasper. They should be arriving in 5 minuets, Emmett took a detour and got the slightly lost." Alice laughed and showed me the image of Emmett reading a map with Rosalie behind him.

"Wow, Emmett's gone mad again!" I said to Alice and she laughed "Okay Bella, Nessie. I'm going to introduce you to my family. There's Alice's mate Jasper who can control other peoples emotions but has a slight problem with self-control, Emmett's the big, bear type one who is very powerful physically but mentally not so much, Rosalie is Emmett's mate, she's the bitch of the family. Esme the mother of the coven and Carlisle the father and doctor."

"Wow that's 7 people,do y'know think maybe 9 is too much" Bella said trying to hint to my sister that she wanted to join our coven

"Bella, Nessie. I've seen you _become_ a part of our coven so don't look to nervous" Alice gave Nessie a hug "You are so cute"

"Bella, do you want to take a quick walk with me while they get acquainted?" I asked motioning my hand towards the door

"I guess so." Isabella mumbled

At the end of this corridor there was a balcony looking out onto the forest which Emmett called our back yard, we stood there both leaning on the balcony rail. Bella's hand touched mine accidentally and the shock shot through me once again. Isabella turned her head slightly and smiled at me, her eyes shining bright in the moonlight

"Have it ever been like this?" Bella asked

"For me no, I thought I had but it was a lie." I answered truthfully "You?"

"Well, I guess in my human life and the boys in London wanted me in more ways than one. I never felt like this before, not even with my old boyfriend. You know it's weird being at your own funeral seeing everyone you ever loved there saying goodbye... It wasn't goodbye though was it? It was the start of Mine and Nessie's future" Bella said staring at the sunlight "How did you get changed Edward, I told you how I did so..."

I sighed "It was 1918, my family had Spanish influenza. We were dying, Carlisle was a doctor there my mother asked him 'to save me, do anything he could, save the only son' my mother passed away the same day. No one would have noticed I was gone so Carlisle took me into a isolated room and bit me there, the pain was excruciating but strangely I knew I was going to live... I woke up and well... the rest is history" I explained

"Oh" Bella simply said before pulling me in for a hug, her arms wrapped around my neck and mine automatically wrapped around he waist, she whispered in my ear "I have never lost someone that dear to me, I can only imagine it to be like losing my Nessie"

Her grip loosened and I mimicked her movements until we were back in the position we started with.

–

–

"Edward, Emmett got us lost!" Rosalie yelled as she opened the door "Wait, there's more than you and Alice in here. What's going on!"

Alice ran passed me and Isabella who were walking down the hall to greet my family, Nessie stood by her sister.

"Don't yell!" Alice said "Edward's found us some new members to our coven, and one is his soul-mate" Alice squealed and Esme glanced upstairs at us

"New people. Cool" Emmett said walking further into the house "Okay, Where's our room Rosie?"

"Upstairs, you buffoon!" Rosalie laughed at her husbands inability to remember 50 years ago

"So lets meet them" Jasper said, relaxing the tense atmosphere

"Isabella, Reneesme." Alice called out and Nessie ran passed us and stood in front of everyone before realising that she would have to introduce herself.

"I'm Reneesme, nice to meet you all" Nessie said extending her hand to Carlisle

"And I'm Isabella, but call me Bella" Bella said

Emmett and Rosalie shook both girls hands before rushing off to unpack, Esme's face broke out into a huge smile when she looked at my face, I guess what she saw was adoration for the brown haired beauty in front of me.

Esme hugged both the girls "Welcome" She whispered, Esme was the sentimental type she could cry in any situation but it was what made her, her and we all loved her for it.

In contrast Carlisle was not the sentimental type, he knew what was what and that was it. He had a loving side, a friendly side to him which always came across when he was greeting someone whether it would be another vampire, human blood drinker or not or a human that he meets.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm sure you two need a rest. Would you mind if we talk in the morning after we all settle back in?" Carlisle asked

Nessie nodded and Bella laughed "Sorry, she gets shy. Of course Carlisle"

"Thank you Bella and Reneesme there is no need to be shy, we are a family" Carlisle smiled at the girls before pulling me to one side "Do you girls mind giving us a moment of privacy?"

Both girls ran upstairs as fast as they could

–

"Alice, now tell me why didn't you warn us?" Carlisle asked "It would have been nice to know!"

"Because you all would have wanted to come down to Forks quicker and Edward and Isabella wouldn't have time to bond" Alice answered leaning back on Jasper "Besides he needed time alone to just wander after that disgusting slut slapped him across his face. Jazzy remind me to slap her for that"

"Of course, My dear." Jasper said to his wife "Edward, she looks like a keeper but Reneesme seems very timid I think I will need to work with her for a bit see if I can help her become more open"  
I nodded "Great idea Jazz"

Jasper and Alice ran up the stairs laughing

"Edward, son. Be careful with Bella, you only ever get one chance at true love..." He warned before going upstairs

"What is that suppose to mean?" I followed him

"They won't wait around for ever, I nearly lost Esme remember..."

_**FlashBack**_

"_Why won't you kiss me Carlisle? It's been six long months!" Esme screamed at Carlisle_

"_I didn't want to scare you off" Carlisle looked at the ground "You mean too much for me to do anything reckless."_

"_I want you to kiss me, I wanted you to kiss me when I woke up." Esme ran out side onto the path "It's raining Carlisle, now kiss me or I am gone, prove to me you love me. Prove to me that we are soul mates. Make us one!" Esme screamed, her hair dripping with rain water_

_Carlisle ran to Esme and placed his lips on hers, I looked away embarrassed to witness this from my window._

"_I love you Esme, don't ever threaten to leave" Carlisle sobbed into Esme's shoulder_

"_I love you too Carlisle, Forever" And they kissed once more_

_**End of FlashBack**_

"Because of that son, I understood more. Don't ever think things over too much, if you think about doing it. Just do it" Carlisle finished

"I will, oh and dad. Bella's pretty amazing!" I sighed "She's a shield and it only took her one day to change from human to vampire"

"Wow, I guess there is much more to talk about than expected. Edward, go compose" Carlisle said

"I know, and I will"

–

–

**So... Reviews are nice!**

**You need to keep me motivated or I will just end up stopping the story...**

**SmileyTwi xx **


	3. Chapter 3

V&V- Couldn't care less!

–

**A/N- okay I know I moan and moan and moan, but I know nearly 100 of you fanfiction peoples actually read my story yesterday yet I only go one review. So thank you Olives 09 for a great review and this chapter is dedicated to you :)**

**Please after you have read my story, leave a review and I'll keep on updating when I can if not I might put this story on hold and concentrate on one of my older stories!**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga © I just use the character's :)-**

–

–**EPOV**

–

I glanced up at the clock, it was gone 7 in the morning. I was officially bored, I have read, I have composed... What else is there to do?

I heard a quiet knock on my door and I rose from my seated position and opened the door, Isabella was stood there with her hand in front of her and her hair tied back in a bun "Hi" She said obviously nervous

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked trying to break the ice

"Nothings wrong, I just... Bah! I wanted to see you" Bella looked at her feet, my heart swelled again at her word, my ego grew twice the size.

"Really?" I asked just to be sure

"I've never been surer in my life Edward" Bella smiled up at me, her eyes glued to my lips

"Well... Er, come in then" I moved out of the door way and let Bella into my room.

Bella stood by my book case and skimmed her finger across their spines "You read lot of books and these books are flawless, they must be worth a fortune now."

"I know" I laughed "But we have enough money so I would prefer the books" I took weathering heights out of her hands and put it at the top

Bella pouted and bit her lip, I gasped. For the first time in my life (I think) I'm getting an erection. If I could blush I would have "What's wrong?" Bella said frantically, I couldn't move, I wasn't going to move until it had gone down.

_Emmett in a nurses uniform, Emmett naked in a tree... ew!_

I could feel it going limp, I sighed I relief

"Edward" Her hands on my face "Speak"

"Hi" I whispered through my teeth waiting for my dick to go totally limp.

"What the fuck?" Bella swore "Edward, are you Ok?" her hands pushing my hair back into place

"Fine, I'm fine!" I laughed nervously

"What the heck was that. I was worried" Her hand cupping my face "Nothing can go wrong not now, not now I've found my place in life"

I kissed her forehead "Nothing will, Bella."

For the first time in 109 years I felt like I had a purpose, Bella's soft skin under my lips felt incridble but I wasn't going to push it by pressing my lips to hers, right now kissing her forehead was good enough.

–

"Edward. Bella. Be dressed, I am coming in" Alice yelled as she opened the door with Nessie behind her "huh, my vision didn't come true"Alice said confused

Reneesme went over to her sister and patted her neck, Bella's eyes went wide before she started giggling along with Nessie. "Oh, oh that's funny" Bella said in between giggles

Alice cocked an eyebrow up at me before she showed me what she had seen

_**Vision**_

"_Ha, I am not" I laughed nervously_

"_You are so" Bella argued pulling me towards her "I can feel you"_

"_Er, I have a pencil in my pocket?" I coughed trying to shoo her away from the bulge in my pants "It's nothing."_

"_Oh, Edward. This" Bella's hand went to my trousers over my erection "Is natural, it's normal for a seventeen year old boy to get stiffy's every so often" My breath hitched_

"_Bella, move your hand" I warned, ready to shoot my load into her hand and my jeans "Just leave it, it'll go down"_

"_Jazz" Alice's voice broke us apart_

_**Over**_

"Well, that was" I laughed "Interesting Alice"

"You did the right thing big brother, by staying still you stopped the mess inside ya boxers" Alice high pitched laugh rang through the house. "Oh and you three down stairs now" Alice tapped her head before dragging both Bella and Nessie down stairs into Carlisle's office, I followed behind.

–

Carlisle was sitting at his computer in his study, writing an email to Michael Paulson the Head of medicine at Fork's A&E where Carlisle wanted a job. "Sorry guy's give me thirty seconds"

I laughed and Alice pushed the girls to sit down, Carlisle looked at me and nodded, his light eyes telling me all that I wanted to know.

"So Bella, Nessie. I just want to know about you, how you were changed, your thirst?" Carlisle asked, folding his arms together on the table in front of him. Surprisingly Nessie was the first to speak up

"Well, I'm Reneesme Carlie Swan, I'm 16 even though I'm 36 really." Nessie smiled at Carlisle before nudging Bella to carry on

"Oh, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 18/38. Basically Nessie and I were playing in our back garden when Nessie threw the ball far and it bounced into the forest which was behind our house. I went to retrieve the ball and when I bent down to pick it up someone had grabbed me and ran at an unmeasurable speed into the forest, I tried to scream but all the air was stuck. It put me down on the forest floor, bent over me and bit me on my shoulder." Bella showed Carlisle the scar "The burning was horrid, I felt like I was being burnt alive. Then I heard Nessie scream my name..." Bella left it there for Reneesme to carry on

"It did the exact same thing to me except I was looking for Bella not a ball. The burning I had was much more horrific, it felt like I was being turned in to ash. It bit me on the back of my neck... I had three whole day's of this pain before I woke up, But Bella only had one" Nessie chuckled at Bella

"Yeah, I only had one day of changing, I remember waking up so well. My eyes were like clean now, I could see everything that I could not of. My hearing had improved, I heard Nessie's heart beat, slowing down. I stayed with my sister, but on the second day a lady vampire came to both of us and sat with me. I learnt that she had changed us because somewhere it said 'The brown haired beauty and her sister are special' Her name was Jane. I know she's a part of the volturi, she offered us to go back with her but I declined. Then as Nessie was waking up she disappeared. Leaving us alone in the forest" Bella grabbed my hand "It was scary but we got through it. Our first hunt was the funniest"

"Yeah, Bella walked past some hikers. She kept on walking" Nessie smiled at Carlisle's face

"You didn't attack them?" Carlisle asked

"Nope, Nessie nearly did but she skipped after a mountain lion with me. Since that day we have been on animal's blood. We hunt every three day's before our eyes darken to keep up the façade that we are human" Bella explained

I kissed Bella's hair and Nessie gagged at the sight

"Okay, Bella I am sure that you can lift your shield by now, would you mind wrapping it around Edward?" Carlisle asked, cocking his left eyebrow up

"I can try, but I only have ever done it on Reneesme..." Bella said before closing her eyes.

–

I felt like I was being trapped in a bubble, I could hear no thoughts but Bella's

"_Are you in Edward?" _Bella thought

I nodded "I'm in"

"_Hi" _Bella thought _"I really don't feel comfortable with you in my shield right now, my thoughts are the only thing I can keep protected."_ Bella thoughts drifted to her human life, when Nessie was born. The thought was blurry because it was human

_**Snap**_

Bella had retracted her shield back over herself, Bella's eyes snapped open. "Shit that hurt" Bella rubbed her head "Did I hurt you Edward?"

"No, it just felt really weird." I said kissing her knuckles

"Hmm, interesting." Carlisle mumbled to himself "Nessie, show me your way of communicating"

Reneesme walked over to Carlisle and put her hand on his neck, Carlisle's eyes bugged out of his head in shock. Carlisle coughed and shook his head "Wow"

"It takes a while of getting used to" Bella warned "It's weird, she takes over your vision. She places a picture in your head then she can ask a question"

Reneesme sat back down, looking at her feet "I know, it's weird. I prefer it to talking"

"I am sure you do Nessie. It seems like you had a very vivid childhood, no one would listen and you were timid so you didn't mind?" Carlisle questioned and Nessie nodded

"Bella was the outgoing one" Reneesme pointed at Bella and she laughed

"Nessie, you get confident at the most inappropriate times." Bella stated "Carlisle. Do we go to school?"

"Yes, actually Bella. You, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie will be going to college and Nessie, Alice, Emmett" Carlisle said "All the paper work is being sorted out by Jasper's friend J. Jenkins. You will all have passports birth certificates with the same first name but different second names except you and your sister will keep Swan"

"Cool, I know this is stupid but like do we have to go through a ritual or something?" Bella asked and Carlisle, Alice and I started laughing

"Oh, Bella. We are not dogs" Alice giggled and Nessie started to giggle with her

"Oh." Bella said simply "Do you need anything else Carlisle?"

"No, your free to go" Carlisle said still laughing.

–

–

Bella was still pissed off from this morning where everyone was laughing at what she said.

"Do you want to go for a hunt Edward?" Bella asked

"Ok, sure" I held her hand in mine as we ran into the forest.

_Home _I thought _At last_

–

–

–

–

–

**Reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Real as real can be?

**A/N – Hey guys remember me, yup the author and her beautiful amazing beta are here!**

**Reviews mean everything to us so please leave a kind and constructive comment below, I mean it reviews keep us motivated!**

**SmileyTwi and Becca x**

–

Epov

–

My mother always used to say "You get given what your given, not all the time to help but always have a smile on your face. You never know what the future holds" then she would fluff up my hair then push me out the door making me go to school

My mother was a beautiful, smart lady. She gave and gave until the tragic end, she was a member of the WCT (women and children's trust) and the ICLP this group helped charities and hospital funding, I remember when I was five she used to pick me up and spin me around and say "Edward, you were given a life that many people could only dream of, it's our responsibilities to make people's dreams come true because of this"

I miss her, I missed her more than words could ever describe. I used to think in my early years of being a vampire that she was a star looking down on me, keeping me from doing anything reckless like she used to. Elizabeth Masen was an amazing woman and I promised her days before we all went down with the Spanish influenza that I would carry on the name Masen for as long as I shall live, if she only knew that I could carry the name around for a million years.

At school I would be known as Edward Charlie Masen and Alice my 'Little sister' would be known as Mary-Alice Masen. I always wanted a sister.

–

"Edward?" Bella said waving her hand in front of my face "Hello..."

My thoughts snapped back into reality "Hi, Bella" I smiled

"You were a hundred miles away there" Bella sat down beside me on the cold forest floor "Penny for you thoughts. I mean we're not all mind readers you know" She joked leaning against my arm

"I was thinking about my Mother" I sighed "Just you know reminiscing about my human years"

Bella brought my hand up to her lips and kissed it ever so gently "We all do that Edward, I do it more than the average vampire though. In the back of my mind it's like my human memories are stored, I play them to Nessie at night under my shield" Bella smiled and hugged me closer "Finished hunting?"

"Yeah, I got an ox and I fed yesterday so that should keep me going for a week or two" I kissed Bella's cheek before bouncing to my feet, I offered he my hand and she accepted my hand and jumped up to her feet.

"A week or two?" Bella laughed "Wow that's some self-control Edward"

"You will learn Bella, I think you guys could handle it" I said starting to run, Bella giggled and ran up behind me. Bella jumped on my back and pulled me to the ground. My back hit the ground with a thud and Bella landed on top of me, we were laughing hysterically and then we both stopped and just looked at each other, the moment was awkward yet I couldn't bring myself to ruin it. Bella smiled and lent over me, her face now inches away from my own

"Can I?" Bella whispered, her sweet breath following over my face

I nodded

Bella pressed her lips to mine softly, the feeling was amazing it was like two pieces were finally one. Bella smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Oh" I said sitting up "Wow" I ran my hand through my hair

Bella pecked my lips again "Never felt that before" She pecked my lips again "Ever"

"Neither have I" I sighed, Tanya used to kiss me all the time but I never felt that small spark race through my lips before. "You are amazing" I kissed he lips with a little more force this time, Bella groaned and pushed me away

"Too much to fast Edward, Lets slow down a bit first" Bella smiled against my chest "What's your favourite colour?" She asked standing up, dusting the leaves off of her

"Well, I like dark blue but my favourite colour is Green" I jumped up and swung Bella around and on to my back "What's yours?" I asked

"I like Yellow but I also like black" Bella whispered in my ear "Yellow is like the sun I used to adore before it made me sparkle and black because it goes with everything"

I sighed "Clothing-wise?"

"Yup" Bella kissed the venom-following vain on my neck

I groaned "You and Alice are going to be the best of friends"

"I know, Nessie told me" She giggled into my neck.

–

–

**A/N – Short chapter I know but I have so much revision to do before summer finishes!**

–

**reviews for me and my Beta!**


	5. Chapter 5

Can you answer me truthfully

**A/N – Hi :)**

**Disclaimer - I no own twilight (c) all SM**

–

We got home in no time, no one was actually in the house when we returned. Everyone was outside lounging around, Emmett was up in a tree with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Reneesme were sitting on a rock talking and Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the floor planning.

"Eddie boy, Have fun?" Emmett's loud voice boomed down from the tree

"Yes thank you Emmett" I replied smiling

"Do my eyes deceive me old chap had Young Edward finally got a bit of meat?" Jasper said to Emmett in a very 1940's British accent

Alice laughed and Rosalie sighed at her husband's stupidity

"Oh Bella, you've made ol' Edward here grow a penis" Emmett tried his hardest to do a British accent but he failed, and he failed bad.

Bella giggled "Well, it's all in the hands. I told you I'm magic" Bella left the boys stunned in the tree before skipping over to the girl's. I climbed up the tree and hit both Emmett and Jasper round the head.

"You guy's can not get over the fact that I am half British can you?" I asked

"Nope, it's going to haunt you forever" Jasper smiled waving at Alice

"Yes Eddie boy, anyway so you and Bella" Emmett moved his eyebrows up and down _"Yay! A non-tense Edward maybe he's finally fallen"_

I grinned "What about us?"

"Aww" Jasper said to Emmett "Our little man has finally grown up" Jasper wiped his face like there was a tear there which is obviously impossible with us not being able to produce water

"Yup. I'm a proud mother" Emmett joked "Oh wow, so do ya love her?"

"ERM... I don't know, I have strong feelings for her but not love, not yet anyway" I answered truthfully "but I have a feeling that it will be"

"Her little sister is so funny, Alice tried to comb her hair and she kept touching her neck which meant Alice got distracted, then when the image had gone Reneesme had ran off" Jasper laughed "I can't believe they're royalty"

"Royalty?" Emmett and I repeated

"Yes royalty." Jasper smiled "Bella and Nessie were changed by one of the volturi guards who was sent by Aro... Edward your mate is a real princess who doesn't know it yet"

"Shit..." Emmett said "That means Nessie is too"

"My Bella a princess" I looked down to where she was playing, Alice pinned her down but not for long, Bella wrapped her shield around Alice and they both laughed hysterically "She's amazing" I murmured in awe

Emmett climbed down the tree and picked up Rosalie, Jasper jumped from the branch to catch Alice in a bear hug and I was still in the tree watching, waiting for her to look up and call me down.

Nessie skipped off towards Carlisle and Esme leaving Bella confused.

She looked up at the tree was in and sat herself on the mud and rubbed her head, as soon as I realised that she must be hurt I jumped out the tree and landed beside her, Bella jumped and sighed "Edward"

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked placing a kiss on her forehead

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just when I put my shield around Alice she knew how to remove it without me knowing. Retracting my shield hurts like hell..." Bella said leaning on me "And not knowing when someone will remove it without me knowing made it sting"

"I kiss it better?" I asked in a childish tone

"Okay" Bella smiled as I place small open mouthed kisses on her forehead

"There, better" I said kissing her lips softly

"Yes thank you" Bella smiled and stood up "Nessie" She yelled, Bella wrapped me in her shield_ "She won't know Edward that you are in my shield, just watch okay" _Bella thought or even she spoke to me in her mind

Nessie skipped over to Bella "Yup, Bells?" Nessie asked

Bella tapped her neck and squeezed my hand _"Relax, Edward. Don't make a sound or movement"_

"Oh, Okay" Nessie said placing her small hand on the base of Bella's small but hard neck, as soon as Reneesme put her hand on Bella's neck a huge image popped into Bella's thoughts

It was Alice laughing with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie playing catch, Esme and Carlisle keeping an eye on us 'kids', Me and Bella down by the river and Nessie with someone who looked ever so familiar to me, His hair shaggy and down to his shoulders. His eyes the deepest browny-yellow I had ever seen, his skin complexion was that of a native American. Then the image disappeared from Bella's mind as was replace by a simple written down statement '' Who was that? ''

Nessie took her hand off of Bella's tender neck and smiled before skipping back to Esme and Carlisle not waiting for an answer, obviously she knew from my face that I had recognised the male in her mental picture but she also knew that there was no way that I would tell her. So she placed her hand on Carlisle neck.

"_Wow, Do you know who that was with Nessie?" _Bella thought

I nodded "But I don't remember who exactly but I do know him... somehow"

"_What great help you are Edward" _Bella mentally sighed _"She seems happy, don't you think Edward?" _

"She does Bella, she belongs here with us. Like you do" I kissed her hand before being tackled to the ground by Alice

"Bella, snap it back now!" Alice nearly screamed, her eyes wild "Bella, Please Now"

Bella looked at me and closed her eyes, taking back her shield. "Alice" I yelled, Alice stared of into space "Bella, go. Stay with Jasper and take Nessie too"

Bella nodded and ran towards Jasper.

–

"Edward... They're coming, They're after Isabella and Reneesme!" Alice started shaking with each word she said

"Who?" I asked frantically

"Aro... Jane" Alice managed to gasp out "They're after their princess's"

"When?" I asked, clenching my fists

"a week Tuesday" Alice looked behind her "They can't come here, they can't find the girls or Jasper" Alice mumbled "Edward, let them hide. I'll go with them, we'll go somewhere... Please, if they see me, Aro will want to know what I will see."

"Alice, Have you told Carlisle?" I said through clenched teeth, I really didn't want this to be happening... losing Bella before we had a chance to live our forever

"I saw it, I came to you as soon as it finished. So no. Edward, we need to go soon. I think they found a mind reader to help them so the less people know the better." Alice explained

"Go... Go now. Get as far as you can, make sure you call me to let us know your safe" I begged, my frozen heart broke in two "Please"

"Jasper. Come" Alice ran towards Bella, Nessie and her mate and dragged them into the forest, Bella waved before she was out of sight.

I dropped to the ground with a thud, my family gathered round me asking me what was wrong, I didn't answer them I got up and ran to my room like a teenager and logged on to my email.

**To : Alice Cullen. Pixie-pop hotmail. Com**

**From : Edward Cullen. Bronze hairedDude hotmail. com **

**Subject : Email me when you see this...**

**Date : 30th December 2010**

_Alice..._ Eugh it's been like 4 minuets since you left. I feel like shit already. I know you have your blackberry (c) on you so you should see this.

Make Bella a hotmail please!

Lots of Love

Edward X

P.S. Tell Bella to keep herself safe

–

I sent the email and closed the laptop just before Emmett walked into the room

"What's up?" Emmett asked

"Nothing..." I sighed "Emmett I can't tell you. I just want you to know that we're going to have to start an alliance with those across the river. We're going to fight!"

"Wolves?" Emmett said

"Yes, they owe us a favour since we saved the little cub from drowning last time" I smiled weakly "Go tell Carlisle to book an appointment with Billy Black for tonight or as soon as possible, this fight won't be easy. Tell Rose to call the other covens and get them down here for tomorrow. We need to train up for next Tuesday"

"Cool" Emmett punched the air and ran down stairs

I rang up Zafrina knowing that she would answer the phone unlike Senna or Kachiri who never answer their phones.

"Hello?" Zafrina said

"Hey Zee, It's Edward" I laughed, she knew it was me

"Edward" She squealed "I haven't heard from you in ages... What do you need?"

"Zee, well I found a mate" _Cue screaming_

"Oh My Goodness! Senna, Kachiri, Edward's found a mate!" Zee screamed at her coven

"Calm down Zee" I smiled into the phone "My mate and her sister are Princess's and the volturi are after them... Aro is quite angry. We need you guys up here as soon as possible." I explained "Zee will you help?"

"Of course Edward, we wouldn't be friends if I left you in the lurch now would we, anyway you know Kachiri always up for a fight. We'll be at Forks in 3 hours if we leave now" Zee said calmly "Okay Edward see you soon. Give my love to Esme"

I pressed the hang up button and scrolled down my phone and clicked on Benjamin's name

"Edward?" Benjamin asked

"Hey Benjamin" I said "I know this is short notice and I'll explain later but could you get to Forks as soon as possible, all of you"

Benjamin mumbled obviously at his coven "Yeah, should be fine, is someone in trouble?"

"Yes, I'll explain so much more when you get here." I said

"Fine Edward... Ok we're leaving now" Benjamin hung up and I ran down stairs to find Rosalie on the phone, Carlisle on the phone to Billy and Esme with Emmett practising fighting.

Rosalie grabbed my arm "What the fuck is up?"

"I'll explain when the covens are here..." I said running towards Emmett. "Esme run at Emmett... You wont hurt him, tackle him to the ground"

Esme did just that and Emmett groaned and pushed Esme off of him "Oh it's on Mum"

"Don't be a fool Emmett, it was always on!" Esme laughed as Emmett missed her

–

–

–

–

Billy Blacks meeting (Carlisle and Edward)

–

"Hello again" Billy nodded at me and I put out my hand to shake which surprisingly he shook "So Carlisle said that you need us to help you fight"

I nodded "I know this sounds mad, but I'll explain in 'wolf' terms. I imprinted on a girl, she turned out to be a princess and now the volturi want them, that's like a royal family. You know how imprinting feels and I can't let that happen Billy"

"Let me get the wolves" Billy wheeled himself off into his house "Come on guys"

One by one the young men entered the room, Sam the alpha male followed by Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Jared and Jacob. Both myself and Carlisle gasped as Jacob walked into the room.

"Jacob... The cub" I mumbled so low they couldn't hear

"Reneesme's mate" Carlisle whispered back

Billy posisioned himself in the middle of the now full circle "Guy's the Vampire's saved little Jake here when he first phased at 14, we owe them and they have come for a favour that we have to give, as tradition says 'Save one, save another'. We will fight side by side with the Cullen's and other non-human drinking Vampires to help save two princess vampires from their human-drinking parents, so to speak. All of you are in. Carlisle, Edward... Training?"

"Training will start tomorrow at say 9am in the forest, far away from the track" Carlisle said "This wont be easy guys, but I have a feeling we can do this"

"Fine, I'm up for a god fight" Sam laughed "Everyone here is"

"That's great" I smiled hopefully "Billy do you mind if I speak with your son?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We trust you" Billy smirked at Jacob as he rose from his chair in the circle.

We went outside and I sat on the floor and motioned him to join, Jacob sat down opposite me confused

"What do you need?" Jacob spoke up, looking me in the eye for the first time since I saved him in the river

"Jacob, well do you know that some vampires posses 'powers' like I can read minds and my sister can see the future?" I asked

"I heard about that" Jacob nodded

"Well, the little princess has a strange kind of 'power' where if she touches you, an image gets placed in your head. Alice, my sister showed her a vision of you and Reneesme kissing" I waited for his reaction

"What?" Jacob said leaning forward

"You have imprinted on Reneesme" I smiled as Jacob went wide eyed

"You mean to say, I have a mate?" Jacob shook his head "Really?"

"Yes Jacob, now lets get you back inside" I laughed as Jacob turned to me like a friend

"Call me Jake"

–

–

**A/N Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Starting today

**A/N – Another obsession guys is upon our mist :D the beautiful, talented piano, singer and writer Mr Bruno Mars **Sighs** Heavily **

**His songs are like Edward giving you a cookie :] I do love a good cookie.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bruno Mars sadly or the twilight saga**

–

**Epov**

–

"Right" I said to everyone in the living room, all non-human drinking vampires looked up at me with their golden, sparkly eyes that begged to know what's wrong with me...

"Edward, son tell us please" Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder as he stood directly behind me, out of the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle blonde hair was messy which was very unlike him as he had an appearance he needed to keep in order to be respected as the head doctor/surgeon in Forks hospital "you can tell us."

I paused and looked at the faces of my family, Rosalie's face was in a grimace, holding herself up against Emmett's front as he held her tightly like a couple should. Emmett's face was almost worried, he didn't have his 'take the piss' friend to help make a joke of the situation at hand so Emmett had to face it head on. Esme, my second mother her face looked a replica of Carlisle's frowning face, her shoulders moved slightly indicating to me that she was quietly, discreetly sobbing to herself.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Emmett said breaking the silence which filled the room.

I sighed and opened my mouth but the words failed to come out, Esme's hand rubbed up and down my back reassuringly "Aro" was the only word that left my mouth

"My friend?" Carlisle said looking puzzled "Aro, as in volturi Aro"

I nodded and swallowed the venom which had flowed up to my mouth at the mention of his name "Guys" I swallowed again "He's after my mate and her little sister... Jasper too. Alice went to hide them somewhere"

Esme was the first to stand up "Then we fight"

"Fighting cool"Stephan said punching his brother Vladimir in the arm

"Edward we can see how much this girl means to you, we will fight with them side-by-side" Siobhan said with her Irish accent, nodding at her friend Maggie who looked ready for anything

"We are going to fight with you Edward, we will always stick by you" Zafrina laughed loudly and Karachi put a hand over her mouth and senna laughed quietly at the scene in front of her

"Of course Edward" Senna said

"The wolves will be too, they know the girls somehow, I think their father might have lived near the reservation way before the girls were turned... Is Tanya here" Carlisle asked looking around in the Denali coven, all of them looked around and shook their heads

"She went to Asia for a bit" Kate said looking sympathetically at me, I nodded and smiled at her for being honest as her thoughts

"So..." I hummed "There here at Tuesday"

"Tuesday!" Everyone stood up as Emmett boomed the word "Tuesday!"

"Emmett be quiet" Rosalie smacked his head softly for a vampire "Shh"

"I seriously doubt they would bring all the guards or Marcus, He don't move for anyone. But there will be defiantly Aro and Jane" I said "So we have to work hard. We will start tomorrow, the training that is... Now feel free to go hunt or hang around here" I smiled weakly at them, waiting until they all made their decision to either stay or go hunt before I made a move to get out of here. I pulled out my phone to see there was a message

–

**They used to say an unbelievable man would mess up my life, stay safe Edward. I will see you soon, you mean a lot to Nessie and myself so keep yourself safe for us. **

**~Isabella x I send a thousand kisses to you to keep you safe x**

–

I smiled at my phone, I realised there was no number so no tracing could be done.

"Hey" Zafrina said pulling me into a hug "I should visit more in better circumstances

"You really should, I missed you" I smiled at zafina she knew how to make me smile, when I was a young newborn vampire I met her in Brazil, luckily she brought me back to Carlisle otherwise I would have turned into a human blood drinker.

"Hay!" She slapped my chest playfully "You can visit me too you know" Zee laughed loudly before we were interrupted by Senna

"Zee, come on. Hunt now!" Senna sounded stressed out and Zee apologized before running off into the forest with Senna.

I sighed as I thought of my sister, her husband, My Bella and little Nessie wondering around somewhere, no home, nothing to go for right now. Keeping themselves hidden beneath the line that the volturi set for Vampires.

We trained for nearly 12 hours from sunrise to sunset then had a break where many Vampires scattered in the quest for blood and some stayed inside and watched TV or went out for a walk. It wasn't a sunny day but still our bodies sparkled with pride somehow. Carlisle guessed it was from knowing we were about to fight the biggest war in Vampire history. Jeanne was the only Vampire to come from Australia, she knew we needed her as she was a shield just like Bella except Jeanne knew how to protect all of us from mind tricks, powers and physical pain. Jeanne had been a vampire for almost 200 years, she knew the volturi well.

–

–

We trained day in and day out. Hunting to build up strength and then using it all on training. Everyone had to hunt today. Before sunset. It was Tuesday. Time is now.

The wolves came to the fighting ground where Alice said the volturi would meet us in, all of the wolves came in their form of dog. I met eyes with Jacob, the young cub who I saved many years ago, he bent down and I rubbed his fur. "Fight time" I heard someone murmur.

It felt like a dream or some movie, there wasn't 10 of them as expected there were 7 and as they walked towards us everyone leaned forward. The wolves growled and the Vampires hissed with discomfort and hatred. Aro looked straight up at Carlisle's

"Carlisle, my old friend. How have you been?" Aro asked nicely not noticing anyone else. Jane's bright red eyes stared at Emmett and he just smirked. Jeanne now had us under her huge shield, we were immune to her power.

"I've been well Aro. Why are you here?" Carlisle asked not taking a step forward to meet his old friend

Aro looked at me and glanced at Jane before answering "My two vampire's have disappeared. Well they were changed and we can not find them. Edward please forgive me for asking this but the eldest is your mate correct?" He asked me

I nodded not saying a word, swallowing the venom that had risen to my mouth

"I just want the girls back. Well we want the girls back. I'm sorry Edward but rules are rules. We need them" Aro said walking towards me "Tell me Edward, _Isabella's_ special isn't she?"

I shook my head "Not to my knowledge, she's as special as Emmett is. Her little sister's annoying but that is hardly a speciality is it Aro?" I asked lying through my teeth

"Liar" Aro yelled "Liar!"

"Edward I think you should tell him the truth" Felix said

"I am, Aro believe me. _Reneesme and Isabella are not special"_

"Liar" Aro clicked his fingers and all other vampire's came towards us. Jacob's huge wolves eyes told me he was scared, I rubbed his head softly

"Ready?" Jeanne said, she was about to take down her shield when we heard a tinkling voice.

"Stop"

Bella jumped between the warring Vampire's "Please. Aro, I want to live here. With Carlisle and Edward. I'll take as many trips to Italy as you want me too, but I will not live there."

Aro looked between Bella and me "Isabella. I can not force "

**A/N – Next chapter... Next weekend sometime maybe**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have some bad/ good news. I am no longer writing for fanfiction but I might try some original stories on the sister site. Sorry but I cannot update weekly or monthly anymore.**_

_**The good news I will be sending, shushshush to my good friend ColdPlay Dudette to carry on writting for me. I will only leave my completed story on here and its sequel just in case I decided to return.**_

_**I am so sorry about this, if you are intrested in adopting a story then please PM me up to 1st of September, then I shall delete them! **_

_**Please don't hate me but I will no longer string you guys along. I love each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my stories, you gave me the motivation to get this far. **_

_**Please check out ColdPlay Dudette for more information. Again I am so sorry for doing this but I feel that it is unfair on you guys to wait so long for a chapter...**_

_**I also have some heavy personal problems that won't be solved for around 9 months... Oh joy (!) Maybe I'll return? Until then.**_

_**Goodbye and godbless**_

_**X **_


End file.
